


Hachiman's First Party (New Years)

by King_Bradly



Category: Yahari ore no seishun love come wa machigatteiru
Genre: M/M, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7727479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Bradly/pseuds/King_Bradly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The anime covered the Christmas event for Decemeber 24th and skipped straight to February for Valentines Day, here's what i would'ved liked to have happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hachiman's First Party (New Years)

**Author's Note:**

> Yo please enjoy.

Decemeber 24th, 8pm

It was Christmas Eve and as usual I was at home lazing around. It wouldn't be so bad if my parents were home, and we actually did something family oriented. But apparently they can't leave their jobs for even a second. "Ahhh ah man I'm tired. That Christmas event was a pain to get together because of the other shitty student council. All they did was talk and take no action, Yukinon really got them there. Hachiman said to himself. Well its over anyway, maybe I should go to bed".   
*ring ring*  
"Hmm..? Its late who would message me? Then again who would ever message me."  
From Saika: Yo Hachiman are you awake?  
To Saika: Yeah. Whats up? It's not like you to message me like this. "Totsuka messaging me?! Just picturing him at this moment gets me excited. I wonder if he's in bed or..oh another message"  
From Saika: Um...well...you see my friend Nagisa kun is having a New Year's party at his house...and he said we could all invite one other person..and I would love it of you would come with me Hachiman..  
"Eh...Totsuka wants me to go to..me of all people..if it were anyone else I would immediately without remorse shoot them down..Ah jeez I cant say no to Totsu- Saika, I wanna protect that smile." Hachiman remarks as a blush rises to his cheeks.  
To Saika: Yeah sure I'll go, want me to pick you up?  
From Saika: :D Thank you Hachiman I'm so happy! Yeah that would be great. I have a club meeting early so i gotta go, sorry for messaging you so suddenly. Good night Hachiman <3  
"Eh what? What's with the heart at the end? Is he trying to kill me?!"   
To Saika: It's no problem, we have break for a while and my parents are at work overseas so I can take their car. Text me your address and tell me a time. Also um....good night Saika. <3 "Gah! That heart at the end was so dumb! Now I'm just gonna creep him out like all the others!! Ugh just go to sleep you idiot and hope he didn't see that!

December 31st 4pm

"Wow...so this is where Saika lives" Hachiman mumbled as he marveled at the luxurious french themed manor "...so freaking gigantic. I can't believe I'm wearing my school uniform..for a party, man I'm lame. Well I have no experience with parties and plenty of lameness. So it works out.Guess I'll let him know I'm here..."  
To Saika: Yo I'm here "and out of place.."  
From Saika: waaaaehhh you're a bit early hang on I'll be right out!  
*click* The door opens and out comes Totsuka initiating a flying hug. "Hachimaaaaaan!" Totsuka yelled!  
"Umph! Oi oi dont just tackle people it's dangerous" Hachiman scolds him lightly, taken by surprise by the affectionate gesture.  
"Hehe sorry did I suprise you?" asks Totsuka with a light blush decorating his cheeks*blush*  
"Oh my go- he looks cu- no downright sexy. Only he could wear those super short tight light blue shorts and huh..? Is that my shirt..? Its so big on him, and it's hanging off his shoulder." Hachiman remarks in his mind. "God of romantic comedies I'm gonna die if you don't stop." Hachiman mumbles just a bit too loudly  
"Umm Hachiman what are you mumbling about..?" Totsuka asks with curiosity and a bit of hope in his big glistening eyes.   
"Ah no..just is that my shirt?" Hachiman asks, fully aware it is his shirt. But very flustered thinking Totsuka heard all of his rambling.   
"O-oh yeah it is! When we were practicing that one time you let me borrow it to wipe the sweat off, and I forgot to give it back" Totsuka says with joy in his eyes "...if you want it back.." he says a little crest fallen.   
"Ahhh no just wondering." "Yellow was never my color and plus if I asked for it back now I'm sure I'd be sent to a special part of hell." remarks Hachiman in his mind. "It looks great on you Totsuka"  
*gasp* "Is that so..?" says Totsuka with a heavy blush decorating his cheeks. The two haven't moved from their position yet, Totsuka didn't want to leave Hachiman's embrace. "Thank you Hachiman...ah its cold and I forgot a coat!"  
"Don't worry here" says Hachiman as he offers his uniform jacket. "I'll probably look less lame without the uniform jacket anyway...but he deserves the warmest coat ever made.." he remarked in the back of his mind.   
"Eh..are you sure, arnt you cold?" Totsuka asks,his eyes bright with concern.   
"Na I'm cold blooded so the cold doesn't affect me." remarks Hachiman, thinking the first part to be true, but hoping he can endure the cold for the sake of that smile.   
"Hehehe Hachiman you're silly." Totsuka giggles ,thinking the whole thing is a joke. Little does he know Hachiman actually thinks this.  
"Hm come on let's go" Hachiman says as he takes Totsuka's hand without thinking.  
Totsuka blushes at this, but doesn't tell him, he only grips Hachiman's hand tighter. He wishes he could hold on forever. "Ahhh that's such a nice car!" Totsuka cheerfully exclaims as his eyes drift upward from their intertwined hands.  
"Yeah it's an American car, dodge challenger, it's my dad's old car." said Hachiman reminded of all the forced labor he went through in his early childhood helping his Dad fix the beast. "Ah huh why are you hugging me all of a sudden?" Hachiman asks as Totsuka pulls him into a hug suddenly, immediately throwing his face into Hachiman's chest. "Dont bury your face into my chest you'll explode my heart" exclaims Hachiman in his mind, aware of his quickening heart beat.  
"It's just this is really happening, I'm so happy Hachiman!!" Totsuka joyfully exlaims! He feels Hachiman's strong heart and in response he holds Hachiman a little tighter. Totsuka looks up with a blush covering his face, his eyes blown wide.  
"Ah um yeah...lets go". says Hachiman. "Curse my awkwardness, he was just way too cute..those innocent puppy eyes.." Hachiman remarks in his mind. 

Hachiman opens the passenger side door for Totsuka, but Totsuka already misses the warmth of his hand as he lets go reluctantly.

December 31st 5pm

"Waahhh this house is even bigger than yours Saika" remarks Hachiman as he gawks at the enormous English themed estate. "What the heck do Nagisa's parents do for a living?!"  
"Oh um I dont know..I've known Nagisa for a long time but it's the first time I've been to his house..I'm kinda nervous.." says Totsuka as he brings his hands close to his chest.   
"Um..I could hold your hand if you want.." Hachiman asks completely unaware he didn't ask the first time. "Ugh so embarrassing! He'll probably just call me a creep and.." Hachiman thinks "ah what?" Hachiman asks in shock. "His hand it's in mine and....its so small..and warm" Hachiman thinks  
"Thank you Hachiman.." says Totsuka as he links hands with Hachiman blushing intensely, and thankful to hold his hand again.   
"Stop blushing, you're too cute, I'll die, seriously" Hachiman thinks  
After a few seconds of the two feeling their warmth Totsuka awkwardly stutters "I-"ll tell him we're here! Yeah hehe"  
To Nagisa: Nagisa kun me and my da- friend Hachiman are here!  
From Nagisa: Be down in a minute! Just playing with Rei chan! And yay I've heard so much about him from you! He better be perfect AND your date Sai chan! :p  
"Ehhhh?" Totsuka blurts out loud unaware  
"Hmm? Whats wrong?" Hachiman asks jumping a little at Totsuka's out burst.  
"Oh eh um yeah nothing at all!!" Totsuka says as his heart beats close to bursting. "He said he'll be right down!"  
After a minute of staring at the door a bright mop of yellow hair tackles Totsuka.   
"SAI CHAAAAAAN! I'm so happy you could make it!!!!" Nagisa yells. "Oh and this is Hachiman hmm..." Nagisa says as he examines Totsuka's date.  
"Oi Oi what's with that devilsh smirk" Thinks Hachiman while under the critical stare of big purple eyes.   
"Well I've heard alot from Sai chan but i hope to get to know you better" says Nagisa as he throws a suggestive wink at the lanky awkward Hachiman.  
"Oh god he's adorable too..I wonder if all of Saika's friends are like this..nope my heart can't even handle the thought" says Hachiman in his mind.  
"Well dont just stand there! Welcome to the New Years party of the century thrown by yours truly, Nagisa Hazuki!!" Nagisa pridefully yelled as he suddenly yanked the two victims inside. 

December 31st 7 pm

"Oh my god finally...I'm finally alone...I just spent two hours meeting so many bright people. First Nagisa bright and bouncy like his blonde hair, his boy friend Rei a tall glasses wearing guy and polar opposite to Nagisa. Makoto a green eyed gentle giant and his boyfriend the quiet big blue eyed fish loving Haruka. And lastly shark tooth Rin Matsuoka and his boyfriend Aiichirou, a shy silver haired boy. It's a small gathering but they all make the room seem so small with their dam bright personalities. I think they might be melting my heart little by little.." Hachiman murmurs to himself on one of the many floors of the massive manor.   
"Ahh Hachiman!" exclaims Totsuka after finally finding his date.   
"And there he is the one really turning my heart of ice into gold with everything that he is." Thinks Hachiman as he loos at Totsuka with eyes of love.  
"I finally found you...huff huff...Nagisa kun's house is so big i got winded just looking for you..huff huff.." Says Totsuka after running throughout the massive estate.   
(he looks too dam sexy...rosy cheeks, sweat beads, flayed hair, huge shirt, tight short shorts, bare legs, ugh hes too much)  
"Yeah sorry..whats up?" ask Hachiman feeling bad, but appreciating the light huffing coming from Totsuka.  
"Oh umm apparently a senpai brought alcohol for the new year occasion and Nagisa said we cant start drinking without everyone!" says Totsuka as he grips Hachiman's hand. "Come on Hachiman!"  
"Again his hand is so so warm, my heart is now a puddle" thinks Hachiman.  
"Oooo you found him nice job Sai chan!!! Now here! Everyone sit we're gonna drink and watch horror movies!!!" The super hyper party host exlaims!   
"Eh Nagisa kun you know I hate the sight of blood! And what about the New Year's ball drop? I though we made it pairs for that cliche." says Rei already fearing the prospect of Nagisa's definition of horror.  
"Don't be a baby Rei Chan! Everyone watches the ball drop its boooooring! Plus i wanna see some blood haha!" Says Nagisa with a devilsh smirk glued onto his face.   
"Ugh Nagisa kun...." says Rei as he adjusts his glasses.   
"Now now Rei give it up, once Nagisa makes up his mind there's no changing it, right Haru?" Says Mokoto asking his lover, already knowing the answer himself.  
*silent nod* Haruka's actions always speak louder than his words.  
"Makoto senpai, Haurka senpai.." says Aiichirou already dreading the horror to come, and curling a little bit closer to Rin.  
"Yeah and Rei dont be such a puss! And Nitori stop fidgeting the movie's not even on yet!!" Says the sharktooth boy already adoring his boyfriend's cuteness.   
"Eeeehhh sorry senpaii" says Aiichirou as he puts his hand and face on Rin's chest.   
"Rin senapi, Ai kun.. Ah alright why not.." Says Rei realizing there was no point in opposing his boyfriend's whimsical requests.   
"Ehehehe glad that was resolved peacefully!" says Totsuka always in awe of the control Nagisa has on people.  
"You said it Saika" remarks Hachiman, unaware he used Totsuka's given name. "I can see why Saika is friends with them, they're all such warm and friendly people." Thinks Hachiman. Totsuka was caught off guard when Hachiman spoke his name, and blushed while burying his head into Hachiman's chest. They were settled on Nagisa's giant furniture as they all waited with baited breath for the horror that awaited the couples.

December 31st, 7:30 pm

"Ahh omg the killer looks so scary! Get her!!" Nagisa yells while pointing at the screen.  
"Nagisa kun!!! Stop it and watch!" Rei whispers harshly in Nagisa's ear.   
"Mo Rei chan you're no fun!" Exclaims Nagisa as he pokes Rei's cheek.   
"Watching them is pretty funny. This set up is nice too each couple has their own space to sit and we're not to close" Thinks Hachiman as he watches the gore fest.  
"Ummm...Hachiman I'm..EEP!" Says Totsuka as he jumps snuggling further into Hachiman.  
"Oof!" says Hachiman. "He's snuggling on me. Hes drunk. Hes snuggling on me.. Those big eyes those rosy cheeks...ahhh jeez" Thinks Hahciman, pulling Totsuka close.  
"Sorry Hachiman...I got scared..I really dont like horror movies...could you...um..could you.." Totsuka says as he looks at Hachiman with pleading eyes.  
"I'll hold you all night you adorable little fairy!" Thinks Hachiman as he realizes what Totsuka wants.   
"Ah...so warm..thank you Hachiman.." Says Totsuka as he is wrapped tightly in Hachiman's embrace. "EEP! This movie is so scary...can you distract me Hachiman..?"  
"Hehe he's drunk so he skipped a few steps." Thinks Nagisa. "He's really eager though! Go get em Sai chan!!"  
"Umm sure.." Says Hachiman as he holds Totsuka's hand and uses his other hand to trace his spine.   
"Hachiman its not enough...I need more...please.." Says Totsuka as he arches his back from Hachiman's tracing sensitive from the alcohol, he looks up at Hachiman with dilated pupils.   
"Oi keep it down to a whisper shhh." exlaims Hachiman awkwardly, as he's never been in a situation like this.   
Totsuka puts his hands on Hachiman's chest and slowly moves his mouth to Hachiman's ear to whisper to him "Hachi-i-maaaaaan kiss me, make me go crazy ehe ah!" Whipers Totsuka as Hachiman responds immediately by crashing lips against Totsuka's, self control already gone.  
"Argh dammit when you say it like that I...I..." Says Hachian separating from Totsuka for a moment before diving back in.   
As Totsuka is kissing Hachiman he feels a tongue prodding asking for entrance, which he gladly accpets. "Ompfh..ahh..hmmm...Hachiman..." Totsuka moans as quietly as he can into the kiss.   
"Ah his lips are so soft..his mouth is so warm...oh his tongue..it's begging for entrance into mine" Thinks Hachiman while tonguing down Totsuka.  
Totsuka breaks this kiss with a long strand of saliva following them. "Hachiman our tongues.." Totsuka begs  
"You dont have to tell me twice" Says Hachiman as the two clash with lips and tongues. They get so lost in each other they don't see Nagisa or the other smaller boyfriends watching. Seeing them act so passionately the smaller boyfriends quickly latch onto their partners mouths, blushes covering their cheeks, moaning quietly into the kiss.   
"Hmmmm mmmm ah haha.." Totsuka moans at the loss of contact, and feels a warmth in his stomach. "Hachiman i feel hot..I need you"   
"Wanna um..take this upstairs..?" Hachiman asks hoping that over the sound of blood curteling screams no one will hear or notice them leave  
"Mm I'd love that..ah hehe carrying me like a princess" Totsuka demands in his drunken stupor. Wah! Hachiman I'm your princess...it's like a dream come true.." Totsuka murmurs as he is picked up, and almost immediately begins lavishing Hachiman's neck with kisses.   
"Hm yeah, oi you can lick my neck but dont bite." Says Hachiman as he uses his stealth Hikki to quickly carry Totsuka to bed.   
"Hehe kaaay" Giggles Totsuka while sucking on Hachiman's neck. 

After reaching the nearest room Hachiman unceremoniously throws Saika on the bed and missing the warmth of his lips he immediately devours his mouth. Its hot and heavy, tongues and teeth colliding. But to Totsuka it was still perfect because it was with Hachiman. Hachiman was really relishing all the little sounds Totsuka made. A couple ahs when they break and dive back in, some hmms thrown in vibrating on their tongues, and as Hachiman moved his leg between Totsukas a lewd moan. "Ahhh Hachiman more please fuck." Totsuka begged needing his touch. Hachiman began to rub his knee on Totsuksa's crotch, as lewd moans began to surface, Hachiman devoured them with his tongue down Totsuka's throat. While drinking Saika's beautiful whimpers and moans Hikigaya spreads Saika's slender legs apart. He breaks the kiss to remove his pants despite the whimper that leaves Saika from the lost warmth. After that clad in nothing but boxers Hikki really looks at him. His eyes are dilated and filled with arousal, his hair is disheveled, his cheeks are burning red, his neck has his love bites on it, his legs are spread far apart, theres a wet spot and a hardness where his crotch is, and Hilkigaya cant take it anymore. Neither can Saika as they both pull on each other violently. Saika immediately moans into the kiss as Hikigaya thrusted onto Saika roughly rubbing their crotches together. Hikigaya continues his brutal pace forcing whines and moans from Saika. Saika cant even mutter a work as Hikigaya keeps devouring every attempt with his tongue. Saika is feeling light headed and blank minded only focusing on the pounding pleasure coming from Hachiman. The thrusts are getting more eratic and Saika is moaning much more loudly. "Hiki..I...I'm gonna... I can't.." Totsuka whimpers from the harsh pounding Hachiman is giving him.  
And with one final burst of force Saika and Hachiman come together. Hachiman with a low groan and Saika with a moan so loud and lewd it could penetrate steel walls. They both pant from exhaustion. But between breaths Saika makes his way over to Hikki. He snuggles into him his face and hand on his chest.  
"Hikki...I'm so happy..we didn't do it but...maybe if you want to..ne-" Totsuka says but Hachiman interrupts  
"Stop it I know Saika" says Hikigaya as he holds and pets Saika. "You love me and I love you so first. Saika please be my boyfriend."   
"Hikki...of course!" Saika cheerfully exclaims as he happily pulls Hikki down for a soft and loving kiss.  
"Doing it can wait" Thinks Saika. "As long as I have him I dont care what we do."  
"Um...we should probably get cleaned up.." Remarks Hachiman, aware of the dried love in their boxes.  
"Yeah lets do it together...okay" says Saika as he finally fades into slumber.  
Hikigaya smiles as he says "It's gonna one hell of a great new year. I will protect his smile, no matter the cost."  
<3

<3

**Author's Note:**

> Any requests or questions hmu. Also its my first fic. I know the writing is garbage, so be honest with you feed back so i can improve as a writer okay? Ok ^_^


End file.
